


it never hurt nobody

by mcwho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Shameless Bucky Barnes, Teasing, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho
Summary: “I thought we agreed that that was creepy.”“No,” Bucky says slowly. “I asked you what you thought about people calling their boyfriends daddy, andyousaid you thought it was creepy, and then I asked you what the hell you’d done with my grey sweater after you did laundry, and we never talked about it again.”“Your memory’s amazing these days,” Steve mutters.(or: bucky tries an unorthodox method of exposure therapy)





	it never hurt nobody

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even remember writing most of this so that should tell you something about how pointless and plotless it is. i do, however, remember enjoying writing the parts i do remember writing so uh. enjoy!

Bucky wouldn’t call himself _lazy_ , per se. 

Thawing him out and un-fucking his brain to get him back to normal had meant Bucky had slowly become human again. More himself. And himself was the same self from 1940s Brooklyn. And that self had a back-breaking labor job down on the docks, got drafted, fought in a war, and, well, everyone knows the rest.

So, all things considered, could you blame him for wanting to take things easy these days?

Apparently, Steve could.

“Bucky,” he says, voice hard. “Get off the couch.”

Maybe Bucky’s been marathoning a nine-season Netflix series since 10am and maybe its almost midnight now. 

Maybe.

“Get off my dick,” he mutters under his breath. Steve hears, of course. Super-soldiers and their super senses. 

“Bucky,” Steve says again, exasperated, and Bucky thinks it’s important to note how exasperated Steve sounds. So dramatic, like he’s bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders, like Bucky’s his responsibility and if he doesn’t get off the couch _right now_ , Steve would lay in bed at night in despair, wondering where he’d gone wrong. Unfortunately for Steve, his Captain America Is Dissappointed In You voice doesn’t do much for him these days except turn him on a little. 

So, anyway, Bucky’s therapist has prescribed at least 30 minutes of physical activity a day, as well as a complex cocktail of meds to aid the long-term un-fucking of his brain. 

Bucky downed the pills around one.

Now Steve’s on at him to do his yoga and Bucky could think of a hundred things he’d rather do right now than the downward freaking facing dog.

“But daddy,” Bucky says, not taking his eyes off the television screen. “I wanna finish my show.”

Steve practically gasps. Bucky looks up just to catch the scandalised look on his face before he schools his expression into something more neutral. Bucky holds his gaze for a few seconds while Steve evidently racks his brain for what to say.

He settles on, “I thought we agreed that that was creepy.”

“No,” Bucky says slowly. “I asked you what you thought about people calling their boyfriends daddy, and _you_ said you thought it was creepy, and then I asked you what the hell you’d done with my grey sweater after you did laundry, and we never talked about it again.”

“Your memory’s amazing these days,” Steve mutters. Bucky shoots him a wide grin, and Steve continues, “What, so you – you don’t think it’s creepy?”

“More like I don’t think you think it’s creepy, either,” Bucky says, hitting the pause button on the remote. This discussion is turning out to be way more interesting than his show. “You just said it was creepy because that was your reflex reaction to something like that.”

“It sounds incestuous.”

“Last I checked, we weren’t related.”

“I don’t think I would be comfortable with you calling me,” Steve pauses, fidgeting a little, before muttering, “daddy.”

“But you are, though," Buck says, earnest, eyes wide and shining. "You’re such a daddy.”

“Bucky–” 

“Hear me out, alright? You’re always taking care of me, look at right now for instance, you’re nagging at me to get up and do my yoga–”

“Because I care about you. As a _boyfriend_ , not a. A.”

“You’re just shy,” Bucky says. “Listen to you. You can’t even say the word.”

“I’m not _shy_ ,” Steve says, indignant. Steve’s amazing in bed, don’t get Bucky wrong. But he hates putting labels on things, and he burned bright red the one time he’d decided to discuss the use of a safe-word, only enduring a lengthy discussion about sex if it was for Bucky’s safety. It’s so _Steve_.

“Okay, maybe ‘shy’’s the wrong word,” Bucky allows. “You’re squeamish. You need to get out of your comfort zone more.”

“Signing up to become the governments lab rat and adding a foot to my height and a hundred and forty pounds to my weight was pretty out of my comfort zone if you ask me,” Steve huffs. 

Bucky lets a few seconds of silence pass, then asks, “Is that it now? You’re going to play the Captain America card every time we have a disagreement?”

“Yes,” Steve says. He steps away from the doorway and comes into the room, sitting on the sofa by Bucky’s feet. “I don’t – is this something you want, actually? You want to call me daddy?”

“I think,” Bucky says slowly, carefully, “you want to be _called_ daddy. You just won’t admit it. Even to yourself. And that’s okay, that’s completely fine. When you’re ready to embrace it, I’ll be here, waiting, with open arms, and open legs, an open mouth–”

“You’re ridiculous,” Steve says, reaching over to dig his fingers into Bucky’s ribs just to see him squirm.

Bucky does squirm, and then winks in reply, and then they settle down to continue watching Bucky’s show. Steve doesn’t nag him for the rest of the night, Steve is obviously at least thinking about what Bucky has said, and Bucky considers it a job well done. He’s achieved _something_ today, no matter how small and not-physical, so his therapist can suck it.

xxx

It becomes a thing.

Bucky calls Steve daddy sometimes. It’s just the way it is. Never in bed, not until Steve’s ready for that, Bucky keeps it as casual as possible, both to fuck with Steve, and also to gauge his reaction each time Bucky says it. For the most part, Bucky gets sharp looks and clenched jaws for his troubles. Sometimes an exasperated sigh. Nothing else, though. Yet. 

A weaker man might give up and assume Steve just wasn't into that, but not Bucky.

Fuck, it’s not even that shocking of a title. It's practically obvious. Watching Steve march – because Steve doesn’t walk, he _marches_ with authority and power in every step – all 240 pounds of him covered in dark delicious stealth suit, his expression all serious and brooding, _anyone_ should be able to see where Bucky’s coming from. 

So, he doesn’t get why everyone loses their shit when it slips out one time when they’re not alone.

“Whoa!” Tony yells. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow your roll there, Metal Man, did you just call a national icon, symbol of the free world and all that is good and pure about this country your _daddy_?”

Steve is bright red. Bucky is pouring a second bowl of cereal. Everyone else is watching with various degrees of amusement, disgust, and intrigue on their faces. 

“Yeah,” Bucky says, setting the Cheerios back on the counter and stirring his cereal through the milk with a spoon. The spoon clicks against the edges of the bowl. “Is that a problem?”

So, when Steve had come downstairs for breakfast, he’d been met with various mumbled, “Hey, Steve’’s, and when Steve had pressed his lips to Bucky’s hair by way of greeting, Bucky had sleepily said, “’G morning, daddy,” and the whole world had come to a fucking standstill. 

Sometimes Bucky thought more people should have an extra 70 years or so added to their lifespans just so they could become as enlightened as he had on how fucking unnecessary and trivial emotions like _embarrassment_ are. 

Then again, Steve had also had 70 odd years tacked onto his existence and he was the approximate shade of a tomato several times a day, so maybe Bucky is just shameless.

“Is this a thing?” Natasha asks, taking over from Tony, who’s spluttering like he doesn’t know which joke to make first. “ _Steve_ , I had no idea.”

“I always thought he’d be into being called Captain,” Clint says, mouth full of toast, which, hey, now there’s an idea for another day. 

“I can see it,” Thor says, nodding. “The father is the protector, the guardian of those he cares about, ready to sacrifice himself for the one he loves. Of course, by such standards, Captain Rogers would be all of our daddies–”

That's enough,” Steve eventually says firmly, shutting everyone up. See? A daddy. “Bucky, can I talk to you? In private?” Steve demands, and then walks out of the room before Bucky can say anything in reply.

“Someone made daddy mad,” Tony says after a moment of silence. Bucky glares at him.

“If we’re attacking people for what they’re into, we can start on you next, Stark.”

“You don’t know what I’m into,” Tony challenges.

“Oh Miss Potts and I have gotten real close lately. You don’t know _what_ I know.”

When Bucky is satisfied with the level of fear he has instilled into Tony, he gets up to go look for his boyfriend. 

xxx

Like Bucky said - _says_ , actually, to anyone who dares question it - Steve’s amazing in bed. Bucky’s never had any complaints, apart from Steve getting weird about actually talking about sex outside of bed. 

But this time is different. The change is palpable, and Bucky had no idea it could get any better, but Steve just loves to surprise him.

His face is smushed into a pillow, held there by Steve’s hand in his hair. The headboard crashes into the wall with each long stroke, so deep Bucky can practically feel it in the back of his throat. They’ve been going at it for nearly an hour. Bucky’d ambled out of the kitchen in search of Steve and found him in their bedroom and subsequently gotten shoved against the hastily-locked door and kissed silly. Which, don’t get Bucky wrong, this is ten times better than getting reamed for bringing their bedroom life into the kitchen, which is what Bucky had assumed Steve had had in mind when he’d asked him to come see him in private. 

But, _wasn’t_ Bucky being reamed in a different way?

He wasn’t sure anymore. His higher brain functioning had dissolved into nothingness when Steve had started spanking him about ten minutes ago, and said, "You just can't let it go, huh?" in that low gravelly voice that always turned him into a pile of needy, pliant mush. 

“St- _eve_ ,” Bucky wails, clawing at the sheets, soaked with come and sweat. Steve’s got to be part jackhammer or something, _shit_. “Oh, fuck, I can’t – I’m gonna come, baby, I’m–”

And then, voice like gravel, lips right against Bucky’s ear, Steve growls, “Say it.”

It takes a second for the words to cut through the fog in Bucky’s brain. But when they do, Bucky’s eyes widen almost comically, his mouth dropping open. He’d come instantly if Steve hadn’t already guessed his reaction and wrapped a huge, tight fist around the base of Bucky’s shaft to stave off his inevitable orgasm. 

Body trembling, Bucky whimpers, open-mouthed and shameless, and Steve hauls him up, Bucky’s back pressed against Steve’s broad chest, fucking into him even harder.

“Oh, God, please,” Bucky pants, voice embarrassingly high-pitched. He’d talked a big game about how it would probably turn Steve on, but hadn’t considered what it’d do to _him_. 

Steve sucks on his neck, bites at the juncture where it meets his shoulder. “Please who?”

“Please daddy,” Bucky groans, shaking and gone, gone, gone. Steve _lifts him bodily_ , until he’s near-bouncing on his shaft, the delicious drag of it along his prostate making him see stars. “Please, daddy, let me come.”

Bucky did not expect to like this as much as he does. Steve feels so much bigger than him all of a sudden, hands all over Bucky, giving him what he knows he needs. It’s a heady sensation, makes Bucky want to lay back and take it, whatever it is Steve wants to give him.

“Look at you,” Steve says, breathless, pounding into him. Bucky’s head falls back onto Steve’s shoulder, gasping for it. Steve loosens his grip on Bucky’s dick just a little. “So beautiful. Beg so pretty for me, sweetheart,” And that’s – Bucky needs, he _needs_ – “Such a good boy for your daddy.”

That’s it. Bucky moans, long and loud, tightening around Steve as he comes all over the sheets. 

 

When Bucky opens his eyes again, he’s laying on his stomach while Steve lays next to him, his face only a couple of inches away. Bucky laughs quietly and then shuffles closer to kiss him.

"Told you you'd like it."

"Not as much as you seemed to," Steve grins.

Bucky’s cheeks heat up. “But you - you are into it though? This wasn’t just a one time thing so I’d fuck off and stop calling you-“

“I liked it,” Steve assures him, pulling Bucky against his chest. “A lot.”

“Oh, thank God,” Bucky mutters into Steve’s shoulder. “Now I’ve gotten a hit, I’m definitely not ready to quit cold turkey.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is my life source feed me please

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] it never hurt nobody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086083) by [mcwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho), [thatsmysecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret)




End file.
